


Headache

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader drank, and has a hangover, steve is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: After you went too far regarding alcohol last night, Steve heps with your headache.





	Headache

You groaned, pulling the cover further over your head. You really over did it last night. Why had you decided to drag Steve along to a party? He could hold his liquor much better than you. Probably because of the serum.

You could hear a chuckle, which only made the pounding in your head worse. "Shhhhhh", you hissed. The blanket was pulled away from you. The light now invading the space around you was too bright. You whined, now pulled the pillow over your head clumsily. 

"C'mon, wake up", Steve whispered, thankfully minding the throbbing in your head. You huffed, glancing at him from under the pillow. He had a glass of water in his hand, and a bottle of pills in his other. You swallowed. You were incredibly thirsty. "Gimme the water", you mumbled, reaching out for the glass. Steve chuckled again, instead taking your wrist in his hand and pulling you into a sitting position. You whined, vision going dark for a few seconds. 

A pill was pressed into your hand. You put it in your mouth, taking the water from Steve. You gulped it down greedily. Some didn't get in your mouth and dripped down your chin. 

The glass was empty, and you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Steve had sat down beside you, and was now taking your hand. "Thanks", you said. He smiled. "No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
